


Writing's On The Wall

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, in which Sansa might have some real help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyrion hires Kai to protect Sansa, he certainly gets more than he bargained for. The young huntress is as ruthless as any in the Capital, and more than willing to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing's On The Wall

King’s Landing was far less impressive once one stepped through the gates. The smell was the first thing one noticed: piss and sickness, as well as an underlying smell of bread. Already Kai found herself wishing for her home across the Narrow Sea, but it would be foolish to turn down such an offer. She’d been hired to keep watch over some young lady of the court and the pay was ridiculously high. Kai was grateful when she finally arrived at the Red Keep and was shown in to meet her employer.

“Miss Kai of Lys.” The servant gave a bow and left immediately, leaving her with a surprisingly short man. She arched a brow as he turned, taking him in with a quick glance. He certainly wore the garb of a fine lord, and despite his stature, he carried himself well.

“Ah, Miss Kai, I’m glad you made it.” He gave what seemed to be a genuine smile, and took her hand for a hearty shake. She gave her own smile in return, nodding to him.

“Lord Tyrion. It’s an honor to be here.” He gestured for her to take a seat, and poured them each a goblet of wine. “I was actually hoping to be able to start as soon as possible.” He nodded, sipping the liquid and watching you for a few moments before speaking.

“The lady I’ve hired you to protect is named Sansa, of House Stark. I’m afraid my nephew has been less than kind to her recently, and I would like to see it stop.” Kai nodded, sipping her own wine. “Because you are not a subject here, Joffrey cannot legally do anything to you. However,” he held a finger up, “that doesn’t mean he won’t try. I need you to be ready for anything, even the guards.”

“Understood, sir. This Lady Sansa…does she have friends I should be aware of?” He nodded, listing off a rather short list. Kai could understand; likely, if the king was tormenting her, he was isolating her as well. Menial details were discussed and soon enough they were standing and shaking hands. As Kai turned to go, the small grip of the dwarf caused her to turn.

“Trust no one. If anyone says they were sent by me, they weren’t. No one here is to be alone with Sansa except her hand-maiden, Shae. Understood?” Kai nodded, giving a small smile.

“I have to ask, little lord. Are you in love with this young lady?” He gave a laugh, shaking his head.

“Gods, no. I simply despise men who feel they can hurt women.” Her respect for the dwarf grew, and with a bow Kai left. It didn’t take her long to track down Sansa and Shae and introduce herself. Sansa seemed scared, even if Shae was relieved for the help. They fell into routine easily, with Kai shadowing the young ladies and memorizing every face and name that crossed their path. When she was finally shown to her room, she was only too grateful, though she knew that she wouldn’t be able to rest too deeply. As if sensing her thoughts, a knock sounded at her door. On the other side stood a man a bit taller than her, with short dark hair and a goatee.

“Hello, Miss Kai.” His voice was smooth and welcoming, but something about his demeanor set off warning bells. “I’m Lord Petyr Baelish. I wanted to welcome you to the city.” She gave a nod, though made no move to invite him in. He faltered, before continuing. “As a more official welcome, I’d like to invite you to my solar for luncheon tomorrow.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” Something in her said this was one of the people Lord Tyrion had warned her about. He seemed greasy, devious; not at all the type she’d like near Lady Sansa. “If you’ll excuse me, I am quite tired and wish to rest. Good night, Lord Baelish.” Shutting the door on him, she moved to her bed. No, this wouldn’t be a restful night in the least.


End file.
